Big Bands
by ur1onlybravecoward
Summary: We relaxed into silence as just listened to the music for a while. I kept my hand at the small of her back and felt her warmth through her uniform.  THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC!


Hey! This is another one-shot I decided to write rather than continue the four other one shots I'm currently writing! I'm responsible! ^^; ehehe. . . anywho! I've got two specific songs in this oneshot, so if you like listening to the music while reading the fan fic the songs are 'Thanks for the Memory' sung by Benny Goodman and Martha Tilton and 'Body and Soul' by Stan Kenton although I listened to both the songs on Pandora so there aren't any GOOD versions of them on Youtube. (sorry.) I don't own Teen Titans I don't own the songs, I don't own the music, I don't own anything by my own life, and this bit of writing.

* * *

It was wintertime at the Tower and both Raven and I were sick. Robin had ordered us both to remain in the tower and to drink lots of fluids, he said wanted his teammates well enough to fight in case a real emergency came up. He set us both up in our bedrooms and took Starfire and Cyborg out to patrol the city in hopes of stopping anything big before it happened.

I tried to take a nap and was successful for the first two hours they were gone, but soon after I woke up I found I couldn't go back to sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed for a good ten minutes before I started to feel claustrophobic locked inside my room, and so stepped outside for a breath of air. As soon as I was out I pricked my ears at the sound of soft music playing from down the hall. Tilting my head, I strained to hear it more clearly, and listened to a steady rhythm that was really all that was audible to me at this point. Turning down the hallway I followed the music to the common room where I stopped to watch.

Raven had moved a small ottoman in front of the wall of windows and now sat in it, her quilt pulled around her and a steaming mug of tea in her hands. She was leaning her head against the window, starting at the falling snow; a forgotten book lay in her lap. A small gramophone was set up on the coffee table and was playing Big Band music to the still room, filling it with soft activity.

Without my consent, my eyes noted the flush Raven's sickness had given her cheeks, the steady rise and fall of her chest, the way her delicate hands molded themselves to her tea mug, the lines and curves her legs and torso made turned toward the window. She seemed so small nestled in her giant quilt next to such a large window.

A movement at the end of her couch caught my eye and I watched as her foot twitched to the beat of the music. The gramophone burst with the sounds of saxophone and I pricked my ears again as a soft thrumming started and kept steady pace with the music. My eyes widened as I realized Raven was humming to the music.

The song ended and a soft buzz and clicking filled the space as the record switched to the next song. As clarinet started the beginning to the next song I saw Raven sigh, her breath steaming the glass next to her. I felt a glowing, liquid warmth pool right behind my breastbone as I watched her hands fiddle with the tea mug and finally set it on the windowsill.

Softly I walked around the room and stopped next to where she was sitting. Before she was fully aware of my presence I plucked her out from inside her covers and carried her to an open spot on the floor. She gasped once but kept any other sound of surprise from escaping her.

"What are you doing Beast Boy?" she asked, her eyes shooting daggers at me. I smiled boyishly in reply and set her down.

"I'm dancing with you," I said as I grabbed her hand and put my arm around her waist.

Her eyes got large and she opened her mouth to reply but I put my lips next to her ear and whispered, "sssssh, listen the music."

I could hear her mouth snap shut and almost feel her bristle at what I had said, but she didn't push away so I just kept spinning slowly, pulling her close to my chest until eventually she had to put her other hand on my shoulder to keep her balance.

"What song is this?" I asked when a young woman started singing in a sweet bell-like voice. I could see her debating whether or not to snap at me to shut up and listen to the music, but she eventually decided to answer my question rather than start a fight.

"It's Benny Goodman and Martha Tilton singing Thanks for the Memory," she replied, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

I nodded my head and lifted my arm, "spin," I instructed softly.

She hesitated slightly, but after a moment's pause she spun, her cloak flying away from her ankles and brushing against my legs. I tucked her back into my body and we continued circling.

"She has quite a pretty voice. Do you enjoy listening to her much?"

"Yes, this is my favorite song by her," she relaxed a bit more and smiled a little.

"So you like Big Band music? . . . Dip," I instructed again.

She allowed herself to curl backwards as I dropped her close to the ground and picked her up again.

"Yes," she replied, her smile growing slightly with movement. "I like this, and jazz, classical, instrumental, anything soft really. Although I enjoy all types of music, those are the best to read to."

"Spin out,"

Her hair whirled out from her head as she flew down the length or our arms and back in, her smile unmistakable now.

I pulled her closer still, and we continued tracing our small circles as the song ended and another started.

"And what's the name of this one?" I asked once piano music started.

"It's Body and Soul by Stan Kenton," she whispered, following my steps.

We relaxed into silence as just listened to the music for a while. I kept my hand at the small of her back and felt her warmth through her uniform. The piano continued to surround us as our circling pulled us closer together until finally a great burst of brass flew around our ears.

"Spin and dip," I directed softly, pulling my hand up and my other arm around to catch her as she fell backwards. Once she was upright again I took the chance to step even closer, until it was hard even to step in circles. Raven looked down then back at me, our eyes meeting.

The song might have ended; I'm not quite sure. But when she finally looked down again, a darker blush painting her cheeks the soft buzz and click of a finished record greeted my ears. I looked to the record player and saw a shadow incase the stylus and move it to the edge of the disc. As it touched the record started playing music again.

I looked back at Raven in surprise and saw her smile at me. She blinked slowly and her smile grew shy. She laid her head against my shoulder, her hand slipping behind my shoulder.

I stared at her in alarm as a happy smile lit my face. I brushed her ear with my chin, pressed my cheek to hers and kept dancing.

* * *

Sending you all love!


End file.
